Kalau Sudah Hilang, Baru Terasa Berharga!
by Airetta
Summary: Ketika pada suatu hari Shinpachi bertanya, "kalau Gin-san menemukan gadis yang saling menyukai dengannya, apa yang akan kita lakukan, ya?" kepada Kagura. Okita x Kagura x Gin x Shinpachi.
1. Chapter 1

**My 4th fanfic dechuuuu X3. Karena belum sempat translate yang "Karna Karma Itu Ada" akhirnya malah bikin cerita baru . Kali ini ceritanya terfokus ke Yorozuya tapi ada sedikit OkiKagu nya. Selamat menikmati 3. Part 1 of 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagura<strong>

* * *

><p>Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah lama sekali, ya.<p>

Sejak aku bertemu dengan seorang Sakata Gintoki dan seorang Shimura Shinpachi dengan cara yang konyol: mereka menabrakku. Tapi aku tidak akan mati hanya karena ditabrak sebuah skuter. Setelah berbagai hal yang aku dan 2 orang itu alami dalam 1 episode, kami kini menjadi sebuah keluarga, yang disebut 'Yorozuya'.

_Keluarga, eh?_

Yap. Mereka sudah kuanggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Sudah banyak hal-hal bodoh yang kami lalui bersama. Shinpachi sudah seperti kakak bagiku, dan si pria berusia 23 tahun yang kupanggil 'Gin-chan' itu sudah seperti ayah bagiku. Meski dia sudah lama menjomblo. Hihi.

Hari Rabu yang cerah di musim panas, pukul 9 pagi. Satu saat dimana perubahan itu terasa baru akan dimulai.

"Kalau Gin-san menemukan gadis yang saling menyukai dengannya, apa yang akan kita lakukan, ya?" kata Shinpachi, tiba-tiba, ketika si rambut keriting berwarna perak sedang tidak ada.

"Si pembawa berita itu?" tanyaku, sambil membuka sebuah kotak kecil berisi Sukonbu.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi bisa saja yang lain."

"Anego?"

"Err... kalau itu kupikir-pikir dulu."

"Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Makanya kutanya kau. Kalau kau sendiri akan bagaimana?"

"... Entah," kataku pendek, sambil kembali terfokus pada Sukonbu-ku.

Suasana di antara kami hening. Shinpachi tidak lagi mengungkit hal itu.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong pertanyaan Shinpachi agak terngiang di kepalaku. Tumben sekali kan, dia menanyakan hal seserius itu.

Hm. Benar juga.

_Apa yang akan kami lakukan, ya?_

* * *

><p>Pukul 12 siang. Gin-chan belum kembali juga. Shinpachi sepertinya pulang ke rumahnya. Hanya ada aku sendiri. Sadaharu sedang tertidur setelah mengeluarkan benda menjijikan yang disebut kotoran dengan wajah tak berdosa.<p>

Bosan, aku lalu pergi meninggalkan Yorozuya, membawa payungku.

Musim panas di Edo kali ini cukup panas. Jalanan cukup sepi. Mungkin orang-orang juga tidak tahan dengan panasnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat pasir tengah berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan denganku.

Insting mencari masalah milikku keluar. Aku mencari ancang-ancang untuk menendangnya.

"SADIIIISSSSS!" teriakku sambil mengayunkan kaki.

"Eits, sudah kuduga. Salah satu serangan yang bisa membahayakan keselamatan ini akan datang cepat atau lambat," kata pemuda itu, sambil menahan kakiku.

"Cina. Kau tidak ada bosan-bosannya ya mencari masalah denganku?" kata pemuda itu, yang namanya Sougo Okita itu, yang merupakan kapten divisi pertama anjing pemerintah itu, yang bodoh itu.

"Sampai kita tahu siapa pemenangnya, jangan harap aku akan berhenti mengganggumu orang sadis, HAHAHA!"

"Pemenang? Sudah jelas aku kan?"

"Kau? KAU? Kau bermimpi!"

Kami melakukan rutinitas sehari-hari: beradu fisik. Biasanya ini tidak akan berakhir sampai salah satu dari Gin-chan atau si maniak mayones (atau keduanya) datang dan melerai kami.

"Eits."

Seorang pria berambut hitam kehijauan memegang kakiku dan si Sadis.

Hijikata Toshiro. Dengan rokok di mulutnya, dan sebuah botol mayones di kantongnya.

"Hentikan permainan anak-anak kalian. Kita ada pekerjaan, Sougo."

"Hijikata-san, kalau kau tidak punya teman, pergilah loncat tebing dan carilah teman setelah melakukannya. Jadi kau tidak akan mengganggu kami."

"ITU SAMA SAJA KAU MINTA AKU BUNUH DIRI DASAR BOCAH KURANG AJAR!"

"Menyuruhmu bunuh diri dan memintamu pergi loncat tebing itu adalah hal yang berbeda, Hijikata-san."

"ITU SAMA SAJA BODOH!"

"Kalau begitu, carilah orang sadis lain yang bisa diajak bertengkar, ng, misalnya, Danna."

"Si rambut keriting? Dia terlihat sedang bersenang-senang dengan seorang wanita di depan pachinko jadi rasanya aku akan terlihat menyedihkan kalau mengganggunya. Cih, bisa juga dia dapat perempuan."

_Gin-chan? Dengan perempuan?_

Aku segera berlari meninggalkan si Sadis dan si maniak mayones itu. Tentu saja, menuju pachinko.

Ternyata, mereka berdua mengejarku.

"Kau mau mengganggunya?" seru maniak Mayones, berusaha menyamai kecepatan lariku. Aku hanya menyahut "TENTU SAJA!"

Sementara itu, di belakangnya ada si Sadis. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku ikut berlari."

Setelah menemukan Gin-chan, aku berhenti berlari. Dua orang bodoh yang katanya ada pekerjaan tapi malah mengikutiku itu juga ikut berhenti. Gin-chan terlihat membelakangi kami, dengan seorang wanita di sampingnya.

Tak lama kemudian Gin-chan membalikan wajahnya. Wanita itu juga.

Mereka terlihat berpisah ke arah yang berlawanan. Wanita tersebut menuju ke arah kami. Kami kemudian mencari tempat persembunyian.

Setelah wanita itu menjauh, kami bertiga mendatangi Gin-chan.

"Gin-chan!" panggilku. Pria itu segera menyahut.

"Kagura? Eh? Kalian berdua kenapa ada disini juga?"

"Yang tadi itu siapa, Gin-chan!"

"Ng... perempuan... ngg... Hahaha. Ketahuan ya."

Gin-chan, si Sadis dan si maniak mayones, mereka kemudian berbincang-bincang. Kebanyakan hanya duo sadis itu menindas Hijikata.

Tidak ada yang aneh.

Tidak.

Ada satu.

Aku memang tidak mengerti hal yang seperti itu tapi,

Setelah berkali-kali melihat wajah Gin-chan,

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat wajah Gin-chan yang seperti ini,

_Eskpresi wajah orang yang tengah jatuh cinta._

* * *

><p>Hari Jumat, musim salju. 6 bulan setelah pertanyaan bodoh itu.<p>

Seorang wanita muda duduk di bangku yang terletak di sebrang bangku yang aku dan Shinpachi duduki. Di sebelah wanita tersebut ada seorang pria berusia 23 tahun yang rambutnya keriting berwarna perak dan sebuah kimono putih dengan motif yang bahkan aku tidak tahu apa motifnya dengan majalah JUMP menguasai kedua tangannya.

Sebuah cake coklat berada di piring yang dipegang wanita itu, dengan sebuah garpu kecil di tangan kanannya. Ia mengambil sedikit potongan dari kue coklat itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Gin-chan.

"Enak?" kata wanita itu. Gin-chan menjawab bersemangat. Ia memang suka sekali makan yang manis-manis.

Aku dan Shinpachi tidak berkomentar apapun. Mereka berdua seperti ada di dunia milik sendiri.

Aku lalu mengambil remote TV, kemudian menyalakannya. Namun acara tidak ada yang bagus. Terus mengganti-ganti channelnya tanpa tetap di satu channel manapun.

Sebuah channel TV menampilkan berita dengan seorang wanita yang sudah tidak asing sebagai pembawanya.

Ketsuno Ana.

Satu-satunya wanita yang kutahu bisa menarik perhatian Gin-chan.

Tapi wanita yang ada di sebelahnya saat ini bukanlah Ketsuno Ana.

Aku lalu mematikan TV tersebut. Kemudian pergi keluar Yorozuya, kali ini tanpa payungku. Shinpachi mengikutiku dari belakang. Kami mengatakan akan pergi keluar sebentar namun tidak disahut oleh salah satu oleh mereka.

"Aku mau ke rumah. Kau mau ikut, Kagura-chan?"

Aku menggeleng, tanda aku akan pergi ke tempat lain. Kami lalu berpisah jalan di depan Snack Otose.

Aku tidak punya tujuan. Sadaharu sedang tidur. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Jadi aku hanya berjalan-jalan tanpa arah.

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak wanita itu rutin datang ke Yorozuya dan hapir melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari dengan Gin-chan. Sejak wanita itu datang, uang sewa jadi terbayar dengan lancar. Otose nampak menyukai wanita itu (tentu saja karena kelancaran bayar uang sewa). Tapi aku dan Shinpachi, seperti sama-sama saling tahu kalau... Gin-chan sedikit berubah. Yah. Dia tak lagi melakukan hal-hal bodoh dan yang tidak mencerminkan kalau dia itu pria berusia 20-an. Sejak ada wanita itu Gin-chan jadi sedikit lebih dewasa.

Aku tidak pernah berniat menanyai namanya... karena aku memang tidak mau tahu. Toh, dia juga tidak berusaha mendekatiku atau Shinpachi. Calon istri macam apa itu tidak mendekati anak dan adiknya sama sekali ketika mereka akan menikah.

_"Menikah."_

Kenapa, ya, sesuatu itu baru terasa berharga kalau sudah kehilangan?

... Cih.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

**Ngomong-ngomong aku sengaja ga ngash nama ceweknya karena biarkan kalian yang berimajinasi tentang 'wanita itu' disini hehee.. yang jelas bukan Ketsuno Ana sih karena udah ada di ceritanya kalau "wanita yang bersama Gin-chan itu bukanlah Ketsuno Ana" ^^**

RnR ya! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of 2. Kali ini ada sudut pandang Okita dan Shinpachi. Selamat membaca ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Okita Sougo<strong>

* * *

><p>Mesin minuman otomatis berwarna merah itu menarik perhatianku.<p>

Mungkin karena ada seorang gadis bergaya Cina berdiri tepat di mesin itu.

Aku mendekatinya perlahan. Ia mungkin sadar aku mendekatinya. Aku langsung melakukan kuda-kuda. Dia hanya menatapku.

"Mau merusak mesin minuman?" tanyaku, yang entah kenapa menanyainya.

Gadis berusia 14 tahun itu menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Hanya tidak ada tujuan."

_Lalu apa dengan berdiri di depan mesin minuman otomatis dia akan mendapat tujuan? _pikirku.

"Ada apa dengan acara jalan-jalan ceria bersama si anjing raksasa yang biasa kau lakukan itu?"

"Sadaharu tertidur."

"Kenapa tidak jalan-jalan bersama Danna?"

"Dia bersama tunangannya."

_Tunangan...?_ Mungkin maksudnya wanita yang waktu itu ada di depan pachinko bersama Danna?

"Bagaimana dengan Shinpachi?"

Ia kembali menggeleng.

Aku seperti tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengatakan "ayo jalan-jalan."

Aku berjalan di depannya, ia terlihat mengikutiku. Namun jalannya sangat pelan. Aku akhirny amemperlambat langkah kakiku.

Gadis cina itu terus menunduk. Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

_"Gin-chan."_

Kami terus berjalan. Aku juga tidak tahu akan membawanya sampai kemana.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara isak tangis terdengar dari punggungku. Aku menghentikan langkahku.

Aku tahu dia menangis.

"Gin-chan, eh?" aku berusaha membuatnya mau berbicara.

Dan benar saja, dia benar-benar menceritakan kegelisahannya, dengan nada yang tersendak-sendak.

"... Shinpachi pernah menanyaiku begini, 'kalau Gin-san menemukan gadis yang saling menyukai dengannya, apa yang akan kita lakukan, ya?'. Aku tahu suatu saat hal itu akan terjadi. Tapi aku tidak pernah berusaha memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan.

Aku hanya... merasa kehilangan."

"..."

"Aku tahu aku egois. Sekarang kau sudah melihatku menangis, kan. Ejek aku sekarang. Hari ini adalah pengecualian kau boleh mengatakan apapun padaku tanpa ku–"

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu berhenti menangis. Karena aku tahu hanya Danna yang bisa melakukannya. Tapi setidaknya, aku akan terus mengelap air matamu sampai aku bisa melihat seorang Cina yang biasa kukenal."

Aku membalikan badanku. Mengelap air matanya. Ia kemudian menangis lagi dengan kencang.

"Sadis bodoh... aku malah jadi tambah menangis, bodoh. Dasar orang bodoh!"

Ia memelukku. Pelukannya keras sekali.

Suara teriakkannya ketika menangis juga keras. Beberapa orang melihatku seakan mereka mengatakan 'pria jahat! Membuat gadisnya menangis!' tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku terus membiarkannya menangis, dan mengelap air matanya setiap beberapa saat.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagura<strong>

* * *

><p>Okita Sougo membawaku ke kedai dango yang biasa ia datangi. Menunggu di sebelahku hingga aku berhenti menangis, dan mengelap air mataku di sela-selanya.<p>

Sampai aku berhenti menangis, ia baru berkata, "sebanyak apapun istri yang nantinya Danna punya, dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu atau Shinpachi."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku tahu.

... sudah puas menangis? Gadis Cina menyebalkan dari klan Yato, Kagura-san?"

"Cih," aku mengelap air mataku lalu mengangkat kedua tangan, "Gin-chan bodoh! Dia akan membelikanku banyak Sukonbu karena telah membuatku menangis seperti ini!" teriakku, seakan lagu 'We are The Champion terputar'. Tidak peduli para pelanggan di kedai dango yang lain menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

Sadis tersenyum padaku. Ia kemudian mengelus kepalaku lalu memegang tanganku, dan menarikku keluar.

"Kuantar kau pulang."

Aku membalas senyumannya.

_Orang Sadis pun lemah terhadap air mata perempuan, ya._

* * *

><p>Kami berdua berdiri tepat di depan Yorozuya. Sadis berkali-kali akan membuka pintu Yorozuya dan berkali-kali pula aku menahan tangannya.<p>

"Aku malu. Mataku bengkak dan pipiku merah. Nanti dia menertawakanku."

"Bilang saja kau menangis karena kalah dariku."

"Tidak mau. Itu hanya merusak harga diriku."

"Kalau begitu, katakan kau takut Danna meninggalkanmu."

"Aku malu mengatakannya."

"Cih. Aku sudah memberimu saran. Sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi, nih."

"... Baiklah.

Ngomong-ngomong, Sadis. Kenapa kau tadi baik sekali?"

"Kenapa katamu?"

Sadis menatapku penuh arti. Ia lalu membuang muka.

"A-Aku yang susah kalau rivalku jadi stress."

"Stress? Aku tidak akan stress semudah itu!"

"Ah terserah."

Ia membuka pintu Yorozuya. Kemudian menarikku masuk.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Sadis membuka pintu kamar.

Ada Gin-chan.

"Gin-chan?"

"Hm? Kau ternyata pulang bersama Soichiro."

"Namaku Sougo."

Gin-chan duduk di sudut kamar membelakangi kami. Namun ia tidak membalikan kepala apalagi badannya ketika mengetahui kami datang.

"... Tunanganmu mana?"

"... Kami putus."

"PUTUS?" aku dan Sadis berteriak serentak.

"T-tapi kenapa? Kalian tadi baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, tadinya. Tapi kami berselisih keinginan dan, aku memutuskan hubungan kami."

Aku mendekati Gin-chan, menatap wajahnya.

Terdapat sebuah bungkus_ sanbei_ di tangannya.

"Kau makan _sanbei_ pedas? Bukannya kau tidak suka makanan pedas?"

"Tadi aku bertemu si Hijikata dan dia membawakanku ini. Pedas sekali, loh. Kau mau coba?"

Wajahnya berkeringat. Ia kepedesan. Tapi aku tahu ia juga mengeluarkan air mata. Entah kenapa aku bisa membedakannya.

_Tapi raut wajahnya, begitu tegar._

"Kagura, kantung matamu besar sekali. Kau habis menangis? Katakan siapa yang membuatmu menangis. Soda, kah?"

"Namaku Sougo."

"Gin-chan... "

Aku memeluk Gin-chan dengan erat. Aku kembali menangis.

"Hei, hei. Kenapa menangis lagi, sih? Kau dicampakkan Sofa? Mana anaknya, akan kumarahi."

"Namaku Sougo."

"Berisik berisik berisik! Aku sedang ingin seperti ini."

"Ah... kalau tidak cepat kembali ke markas aku bisa dimarahi Hijikata-san. Aku pulang dulu ya. Dan namaku Sougo."

Sadis, sambil tersenyum padaku, pergi meninggalkan Yorozuya.

Gin-chan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia melingkari pinggangku dengan lengannya.

Aku bisa merasakan air matanya membasahi bajuku.

* * *

><p><strong>Shimura Shinpachi<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari Sabtu di musim dingin yang dingin, jam 10 pagi.<p>

"Ah, wanita itu membuatku gila! Sebentar-sebentar dia sangat baik dan romantis! Tapi setelah langsung menyebalkan. Wanita hanya membuatku gila!"

Gin-san terus mengucapkan hal tersebut, sambil menatap Ketsuno Ana di layar kaca dengan majalah JUMP dilingkari oleh lengannya. Aku dan Kagura-chan tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Ini sudah ke 1089 kali kami mendengar 'curcol'nya Gin-san.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kagura-chan. Waktu aku dan Nee-san pergi berbelanja aku melihatmu dan Okita-san berpelukan di jalan. Kalian pacaran ya?"

Kagura-chan yang tengah melahap Sukonbu-nya, memuntahkan kembali makanan kesukaannya. Sementara Gin-san berhenti mengatakan hal yang sama, langsung menatap Kagura-chan dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kagura! Sudah kuduga Souko melakukan hal yang aneh kepadamu kan! Katakan padaku, akan kumarahi!"

"Namanya Sougo"

_Dan kenapa joke ini selalu keluar di cerita authornya -_-"._

"Hah! Tidak mungkin kami berpacaran! Kami hanya sedang adu kuat lengan."

Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kudengar. Tidak mungkin hal seperti itu bisa ada. Aku bisa menebak, kok, apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua dan pasti ada hubungannya dengan Gin-san dengan tunangannya itu. Hm. Kuralat, mantan.

"Gin-san.

Kalau seandainya, kau menemukan lagi gadis yang saling suka denganmu, apa kau masih akan membuka Yorozuya dan membiarkan aku maupun Kagura-chan disini?"

Gin-san terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Begitu pula dengan Kagura-chan.

"Hmm~~~ tentu saja bodoh!" pria itu memukul kepalaku, namun dengan pelan. "Kau kira aku akan berubah semudah itu hanya karena wanita? Yang bisa merubahku hanyalah kalau majalah JUMP tidak terbit lagi! dan kalau Edo kehabisan stok makanan manis"

Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku dan Kagura-chan saling tatap.

"Itu katanya," kataku, sambil tersenyum kepada gadis yang lebih muda 2 tahun dariku ini. Ia membalas senyumku.

"Shinpachi, kantung matamu membesar. Kau pasti menangis ketika pulang ke rumah kemarin! Pasti karena Gin-chan, kan!"

"Kau juga merah. Pasti kemarin pelukan dengan Okita-san karena menangisi Gin-san, kan!"

Kami berdua tertawa serentak. Memang, ya, sesuatu itu baru terasa berharga setelah kita merasa kehilangan. Meski Gin-san tidak berguna dalam membantu krisis finansialku dan One-san, tapi dia jago dalam membuat orang lain menyayanginya.

Dan aku tahu. Mungkin Kagura-chan juga tahu. Kalau Gin-san tidak kemanapun, ia hanya berdiri di balik pintu itu.

_Syukurlah._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

Dan lagi-lagi, Okita tidak membayar dango-nya ^^

**Tadinya mau dipanjangin jadi beberapa bab lagi tentang Kagura dan Shinpachi yang ngeliat perubahan Gin setelah ketemu si wanita itu. Tapi yah, nanti terlalu spesifik ngejelasin tentang wanitanya, jadinya gabisa diimajinasikan apakah itu Otae, Tsukuyo, Kyuubei, Sacchan, Otose, atau perempuan lain ^^.**

RnR ya! :D


End file.
